The Void
Section 1: Prologue (Avant Gardens) Dr. Albert Overbuild fumbled with the small piece of technology. Could this really be it? The device in which could save Imagination? But, was it really worth the risk? This legendary item could also destroy the Nexus Force if incorrectly used. Earlier in the week, a technician had found a chip while repairing a machine. Curious of what it was, he had brought the item to Overbuild, who was also puzzled by this chip. After days of tests, disassembling, and lab results, Albert had finally discovered what this was: The Mythran Chip of Restoration. The legend of this item went back to the creation of the Maelstrom. Before all but one shard of the original Nexus was destroyed, the Mythran created a chip that could reset the entire Maelstrom and rebuild planet Crux. They had hidden it so that when the time came, the minifigures of the universe could live in a peaceful world. Not many believed the legend. Now, Dr. Overbuild, scientist and leader of the Assembly faction, had the fate of the universe in his hands. No one else knew about it. The light blue, circular structure of the chip glowed on and off, connecting to wires which sparked and connected to different parts of the device. In the center of it was a small black button, which, when pushed, would begin the process. Was it worth it? He could not make up his mind on whether or not this was trustworthy. Unfortunately, there was only one way to find out. He closed his eyes, and lightly pushed the button. The chip began to vibrate. In shock, Overbuild dropped it. As he opened his eyes, they immediately popped open in surprise. The chip was sinking into the grass of Avant Gardens. About five feet underground, it disintegrated, leaving the hole with an eerie blue glow. Dr. Overbuild opened his goggles and rubbed his eyes. Unless if he was dreaming, the hole was growing- and fast. It was also getting deeper. Then it began pulling things into it: grass, flowers, butterflies, and anything else near it. "What have I done?" Albert asked himself as he backed away. The hole was growing faster, too fast for the scientist. As it grew, Overbuild feel prone and toppled into it. He had to survive. Clinging onto the edge of it, he hoped that he would live, but the pulling tugged harder and harder. Knowing there was no way out, Overbuild let go, seeing only a bright blue light as he was consumed by the hole. Section 1: Chapter 1 (Avant Gardens) The launch area was peaceful in the afternoon. Picnickers watched the ocean, vendors waited for customers, and the waves of the sea made crashing sounds as they hit the edge of the cliffs. The sun glistened into the water, reflecting it's light onto the peaks of the mountains. Two green launch pads were ready for any minifigure to launch off to new worlds. Sky Lane sighed. She hated slow, quiet days when the minifigures stayed on the dangerous side of Avant Gardens, battling Maelstrom monsters. She was a Venture League daredevil, ready for danger at any time. She didn't wear green battle armor and carry two flareguns for nothing! But, rules were rules, and rules meant that she had to stay at her post by the Nimbus Station launch pad at all times. "Slow day again, huh, Sky?" asked Crash Helmut, the other launch pad guard. "Yeah", she replied as she took off her helmet, revealing her short, orange-streaked, black hair. "At least we get paid." She did not respond. A wind was beginning to blow. Sky was puzzled. There was never wind in Avant Gardens. Crash was puzzled, too. He looked at the blue sky and squinted. Something was wrong. They both knew it. As if on cue, a voice in the distance screamed, "HELP!" "Ha!" joked Crash. "There's the first recruit of the day. I bet'cha he's coming to me to me to claim a Block Yard." "I don't think-" she began. The minifigure rushed down the hill in which led to the launch area. He was dressed in a white hoodie and jeans. His brown, spiky hair was blowing in the rising wind. "It sucked my friends, like a vacuum!" he shouted. "It's growing and destroying everything! I need help!" "Whoa!" said Sky as she walked towards him. "What happened? Did the Spider Queen break out of her Block Yard?" "Worse!" he replied, terrified. "There's a giant blue vortex growing and pulling everything into it in it's path! It took my friends, and if it isn't stop, who knows what'll happen?!" "I'm going to check it out and see if there are any other survivors. Stay here. You'll be safe." "Don't go! It's too dangerous!" Despite the pleas, Sky hurried towards the Monument. She had finally found her dangerous adventure.